


Early Birds

by Aethria



Series: Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria
Summary: The morning may have started too early, but who can complain about waking up to Nate?
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Kiss Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155668
Kudos: 2





	Early Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up.

It was _early_.

Neria resisted the urge to groan. The world beyond her closed eyelids was still dark. Maybe if she just kept her eyes shut, she could go back to sleep-

There was a soft chuckle behind her, a dip of the bed as someone climbed back in.

_Nate._

“Good morning,” he murmured, warm against the crook of her neck.

She just hummed happily when his arms snaked around her, tugging her back into his bare chest.

_Safe_.

She twisted in his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. He chuckled again, _laughing at her? No, just happy_. He tightened his grip on her and rolled onto his back, easily balancing her on his chest.

Neria bit down a complaint at the jostling, immediately soothed by the gentle rise and fall of his breath. His heart beat steadily under her fingertips.

She was...content. It was easy to relax when she was so surrounded by Nate. Being with him was so easy, so natural. She trusted him down to the depths of her soul.

One of his hands drifted up to comb through her hair, the other smoothing a slow path up and down her spine.

She felt boneless under his hands. It took all of her groggy determination to turn her head, placing a kiss to his collarbone. 

“Are you with me, [redacted pet name]?” His voice was soft in the quiet room, but she could hear the tease in it.

“No,” Neria grumbled.

Nate’s hand left her hair, gently tipping her face up to his.

The press of his mouth on hers was sweet, patient. As slow and steady as if he had all the time in the world.

“How about now, darling? Are you awake yet?” The smug smile was practically audible.

“Tease,” Neria accused.

She chased his laughter back to his lips, content in the lazy affection of it all.

Maybe waking up early wasn’t so bad if it meant moments like this.


End file.
